Shifting Pasts
by Taila.tai
Summary: They fought, they won, and they went home. That was story of the battle, and that was that. Done and dusted, so now they can finally settle down and live out the rest of their lives. But now when a new threat endangers her family, Ivy's back… It seems they weren't the only ones who managed to escape that day… not the only ones who went home… Sequel to Shifting Hearts. Logan/OC
1. Pumped Up Kicks

**A/N Hey guys, guess whose back? That's right me... and Ivy... don't forget Ivy. She's kind of important. So this is the sequel to Shifting Hearts!**

**I hope you like this story and you're not disappointed. So here we go. It will help if you read Shifting Hearts first please.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

I bit my lip to hold in my laughter as I watched Kitty struggle to lift the weights. Her legs came up to curl into her chest as she struggled to keep the barbell over her head. I shook my head and grabbed it, helping her place it back onto the metal bar.

"Never again," she panted tiredly, her eyes closing for a split second.

I leaned over her and chuckled, "you give up to quickly," I scolded, straightening up and fetching her a small sweat towel.

She nodded her thanks as she stood, calmly grabbing the towel, wiping her brow and the back of her neck before slumping against the wall. I smirked and walked over, looking at the weights and calculating in my head.

"Oh wow, 65 kilos, I'm impressed," I said sarcastically, walking back over to her.

Her eyes shot open and she glared, "shut up, just because you're freakishly strong," she muttered.

I huffed, "I am not freakishly strong, I just have a freakishly commanding boyfriend who thinks I need to be able to defend myself," I scoffed, "because turning into a giant wolf isn't enough,"

She nodded, "perfectly understandable," she commented as we walked out of the gym and headed over to the kitchen.

"How is that perfectly understandable?" I demanded, storming after her as she practically run to the fridge.

She giggled, but didn't answer as she chucked me a small bottle of water. I glared at her and waited for my answer but she skipped over to Piotr's side and sat down, making me stalk after her with a grumpy expression plastered on my face.

"What's perfectly understandable?" Logan asked, looking up at me from where I stood behind his chair.

I rolled my eyes as Kitty answered for me, "her freakishly commanding boyfriend making her lift weights and train because _shifting into a giant wolf isn't enough_," she said sarcastically, waving her hands around to emphasise what she was saying.

Logan sniffed at the freakishly commanding boyfriend part but simply nodded in agreement at the rest, "damn straight it's not enough," he grunted.

I nodded, "yeah, who knows, someone might bring out a giant squeaky toy," I said, rolling my eyes and shoving Logan's shoulder playfully.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "or a bone," he offered.

I didn't make another remark and instead squeeze his shoulder. Hard. He yelped and whacked at my hand but I had already removed it and headed over to the pantry to fetch a chocolate bar. I went back to his side and sat down, waiting as his arm went straight to the back of my chair.

"When will the kids leave?" I asked, licking my lips absently.

Logan shrugged, "normally all at different times, sometimes they leave as soon as the semester ends and sometimes Christmas morning," he said dismissively.

I nodded and offered him a bite of the bar before looking over at Kitty, "you going home this Christmas?" I asked, leaning forward.

She shook her head, her eyes cutting to Piotr for a split second, "not this year," she muttered.

I smiled at her thankfully and stretched lazily, my mind going to Christmas... it's most definitely my favourite holiday, especially now. My dad already said he couldn't make it, that he didn't have the money or the time to come back down here, so sadly I didn't have him but I did have my _new_ family.

I had already been voted to help cook breakfast and after that was presents...

Oh crap.

I shot up out of my seat and looked over at Kitty briefly, "Do you know where Jean is?" I asked quickly.

Kitty looked thoughtful, "I think she's in her room, she was vomiting this morning or something like that," she shrugged off.

I nodded and bolted from the room, my feet automatically taking me over to where all the teacher's bedrooms were. Stumbling, I pushed the wooden door open without knocking and practically fell into Jean's room, looking up to meet the worried but amused eyes of one Jean Grey.

"Hey there," I said, one hand lifting up quickly in a wave before dropping onto the wooden floor with a resounding smack.

"Hello, may I help you?" she said back sarcastically before reaching down and offering a hand.

I grumbled, taking the hand and letting her pull me up, "Yes you can actually," I informed her watching her eyes light up with curiosity.

"How?" she stated bluntly.

I wringed my hands nervously, "well... Christmas is in a few weeks..." I trailed off, my hands waving uselessly in front of me.

She smirked and crossed her arms, "and you haven't brought any presents have you?" she asked.

I smiled, "Hehe... no," I stated, dropping my hands so they hung limply at my side, "I haven't,"

She chuckled, "well I can go shopping any day of any week at any time," she said proudly, her own hands falling to her sides as she walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge.

I frowned and followed her, "hey are you sure? Apparently you weren't feeling well this morning?" I said softly touching a hand to her knee.

She looked up with a pained smile, "I've just been feeling really sick lately, I feel fine now! It's just I vomited this morning and I don't know why!" she moaned, her hand coming up to cover her face, "but I'm always up for shopping," she mumbled through her fingers.

I smiled at her, "you probably just ate something," I said dismissively, making her shoulders suddenly droop.

"Yeah," she said, relief loud in her voice, "that chicken last night tasted bad," she said, her nose wrinkling as her hand hit her lap.

I nodded, "I know, I mean I understand it was the last day of the school year and everything... but really? Ordering out chicken and chips?" I complained, absently rubbing my own stomach.

She giggled, "I do _not_ want to know how much that cost," she said, her eyes suddenly full of mirth, as silence fell over us.

I widened my own eyes and nodded along with her, letting the silence continue as I thought on what to say. I hadn't seen the Professor all day but I feel as though he's now balancing his check book... especially after feeding us all.

"Have you brought everyone's gifts yet?" I suddenly asked, changing the subject rapidly.

She blinked a few times before shaking her head, "not _everyone's_," she murmured, her voice dropping, becoming almost inaudible.

I looked at her, a frown forming on my features, "what's up?" I asked.

She shook her head, "nothing," she said too quickly, her eye darting around the room.

I gave her a disappointed look, "that basically just told me everything," I scoffed, turning to face her completely "what's wrong Jean?" I asked again.

She shrugged, "I don't know," she whispered, "something... feels wrong, sometimes I can ignore it but other times I just get this feeling... of dread," she said softly, her voice harbouring her confusion and a small inkling of fear.

I nodded, lifting a hand up to rub her shoulders soothingly, "I think I know what you need..." I trailed off, knowing she'd forget her fear for curiosity.

Her head snapped up, her eyes instantly boring into my own "what?" she demanded.

I chuckled, "I'd a say a new pair of pumps," I said before running my hands through her hair, "maybe a haircut?" I offered.

She smiled brightly, "I second that," she declared standing up and grabbing my hand, "let's go,"

* * *

_I had worked for it all. I had looked over every last detail of the plan myself. I was as careful in the planning, as I was cunning. I went over everything, learnt every detail but no..._

_My plan had failed._

_And when it had, I lost everything, my heart included, because of my own stupidity. My own misjudgement had made me loose it all. Everything in my life that had mattered didn't in that moment... and now nothing matters... only revenge._

_I had been stupid, reckless and idiotic last time. But this time I wouldn't make the same mistakes. I would be careful in my deeds, picking them off one by one, watching as they broke down before dealing the finishing blow, finally ending it. I would watch and learn before striking... learn their weaknesses and strengths... I will kill them all _

_I have to plan it perfectly, make sure that this time it would be flawless and fool proof. Otherwise I would lose, like I did the last bloody time._

_This time I would win and no one would stand in my way._

_No one_

* * *

**Jean's POV**

I felt my eyes snap open, my body jolting up in my bed before I sprinted into the bathroom, my feet stumbling across the wooden floor. I kneeled before the toilet quickly, empting my stomach of its contents, choking on tears. I swallowed, feeling my stomach clench painfully as I dry retched.

"Damn," I muttered my head spinning as I flushed the toilet, leaning my head against the cool stone.

As soon as my eyes closed, memories of the strange dream came flooding back along with s sense of dread I could almost call an old friend. I opened my eyes and stared at the white toilet, my mind working as I thought over what I could remember... which wasn't much.

I blinked lazily, my eyes burning as they begged me to shut them, begged me to let myself sleep. I shook my head and struggled to my feet, wobbling as I leant onto the counter. If I feel asleep now, I wouldn't be able to remember this stupid dream in the morning.

That's what happened last time. And this time when I woke up I didn't want a sense of dread followed by annoying feeling of not knowing what I actually feared. I wanted to know what it was... and deal with it.

I looked around tiredly, I had to sleep, but I had to write down something anything otherwise the information would be lost. I only had to write down something small, something that would trigger it all...

My hands fumbled for the soap, squirting some of the thick liquid onto my finger tips before reaching up to write on the pristine mirror. My hands worked as quickly as they could, my eyes drooping with each letter I wrote. I dropped my hand and swayed on the spot, my exhaustion starting to crawl through my veins.

Through half lidded eyes I surveyed my work, and through half lidded eyes I read the words...

_I will kill them all... no one will stand in my way_

* * *

**First chapter good? It's good to be back so here we are!**

**-Taila**


	2. What Does The Fox Say?

**A/N Hello, so this is the second chapter of the sequel to Shifting Hearts!**

**Thank you to my three reviewers; Vulcanlover12, SarahBloomSakura and TeacupHeart**

**Don't worry we'll be getting some Ivy/Logan fluff later and we'll say hello to Storm and Victor once again.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Jean's POV**

"Jean? Sweetie wake up," a firm hand was gently rocking my shoulders as the familiar voice called out.

My eyes fluttered open and I met the gaze of Scott Summers, who had worry lines creasing his usually smooth forehead. I smiled despite the pain in my neck, "Scott," I whispered gently, my head turning slightly as I closed my eyes again.

"No, Jean, honey you need to wake up," he told me, shaking my shoulders again making my neck flare up in pain.

I winced but opened my eyes fully, looking around at the white walls surrounding me. I frowned, why was I in the bathroom? I struggled to sit up, my still sleeping body protesting loudly.

Scott helped me, his arms wrapping around my waist before lifting me to the toilet. I swallowed as I sat down on the cool stone, flinching at the sudden change of temperature on the lower half of my body.

Why was I in the bathroom... I was here for a reason... I just can't remember why...

"Hey, you alright?" Scott asked me, his eyes desperately trying to meet mine.

I nodded absently, "yeah," I whispered, "I puked again," I told him finally rolling my head forward to meet his eyes.

He smiled at me softly, making my heart flutter quietly in my chest. He nodded, "I figured you might have been," he informed me before shooting a glance behind him before looking towards me, a disturbed look in his eyes,

"Honey what did you write on the mirror?" he asked me gently, his eyes flicking to the left again.

I frowned and leant around him, my tired eyes finding the fore mentioned mirror. I cocked my head as my blurry vision evened out allowing words to be translated in my head.

_I will kill them all... no one will stand in my way_

I blinked a few times, trying to figure out who would write on a perfectly clean mirror. Scott kept trying to gain my attention but my gaze was glued to the writing... it looked so familiar, almost like my own.

Because it was my own.

I cursed under my breath as I faintly remembered last night and the dream. The strange, oddly familiar voice that had echoed through my mind during the night. I frowned when Scott's head came into my vision, blocking my view of the defiled mirror, before I tried to look around him.

"Jean, honey? Aren't you going out with Ivy today?" he asked me, making me snap back to the moment.

I nodded absently, my eyes focusing again before I forced a small smile on my face, "oh yeah, sorry zoned out for a second," I apologized.

Scott breathed out in relief before helping me to my feet, "scared me for a second there," he chuckled, "you alright?" he asked as I wobbled slightly on my feet.

I nodded and smiled brightly, watching as he quickly explained something about meeting up with Piotr. He took my smile and nodding as an acceptance and practically ran from the room quickly heading where ever he needed to go. I watched him go, the same smile on my face until he was out of sight.

My face fell instantly and I looked away, my gaze trailing back over to the mirror. I stared at it nervously, the voice repeating the words over and over in my mind before I forced myself to tear my gaze away. I had to tell someone, the only question was who?

I mechanically pulled on some jeans and a shirt, before running a brush through my long hair. I had let it grow out since the battle against Magneto and I planned on getting it cut today, accepting Ivy's offer for shoes and a haircut.

Of course I had promptly informed her she was paying, which she had graciously accepted. I chuckled as I remembered her baffled look, the widening of the eyes before she narrowed the green orbs and agreed to the terms.

"Jean?" huh, speak of the devil.

I looked up and saw her red head poke through the door, a bright smile on her pale pink lips, "hmm Scooter said you were finally up," she commented, walking into the room.

I rolled my eyes, "still calling him that stupid nickname?" I asked her, slipping some ankle boots over my stocking covered feet.

She nodded eagerly, "still haven't forgiven him for the 'bonding night'" she grumbled.

I snorted loudly remembering the incident, "holding a grudge much?" I asked, "He got drunk, forgive the poor guy," I muttered.

"Yes," she sighed, "then made me change into a fox, before he picked me up and ran around the mansion singing 'What does the fox say?'"

I started laughing loudly; Scott's drunken singing echoing through my head, "Oh, well if you're that angry about it, why did you change into a fox in the first place?" I questioned, raising my brows.

She shrugged, going to flop down onto my bed, "because I too was also drunk," she told me, a large smile on her lips.

I chuckled, nodding before nudging her side, only to find her gone and my elbow nudging thin air. I looked around trying to find the red head before my eyes landed on the slightly ajar bathroom door. Oh please tell me she didn't...

"Dread uh?" her voice came out from the room, her voice sounding far away.

I swallowed my nerves and closed my eyes briefly before following her into the bathroom, a sheepish smile on my face. She was staring intently at the mirror, much like I was when I first saw it. An unreadable expression on her face and in her eyes as she calmly looked over and met my eyes.

I nodded, "dread," I whispered.

She nodded with me, "I still stand with what I said earlier," she told me, turning slightly and facing away from the mirror, her body facing me now.

I smiled, "what did you say earlier?" I asked.

She ran a hand through her red hair, "a new pair of pumps and a haircut." She said with a small smile before she shot the mirror a wary glance, "and maybe a few drinks," she added as an afterthought.

I nodded, "most definitely, but maybe a bit more... more than a few," I said quietly, looking at the mirror myself.

Ivy took a deep breath before gently taking my arm and leading me from the room, "ready to go?" she asked me, her hand still on my arm.

I blinked but nodded, allowing her to drag me out of the room and into the garage, where she threw me in her car before zooming out of the mansion.

* * *

Logan scoffed, watching Scott stare into the depths of his coffee cup, "Scooter?" he asked gruffly.

Scott looked up, noticing that it wasn't only Logan watching him carefully; he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He tried to ignore their pointed looks but he could feel their stares boring holes into his head.

"Yeah?" he answered after a few minutes.

Logan shared a look with Piotr, clearing his throat before crossing his arms, "you alright?" Logan continued.

Although he and Scott weren't exactly on the best of terms, they were getting better. Only because of Ivy. If she wasn't here and hadn't affected Logan the way she had he wouldn't have bothered. Of course he only got to call Scott by the nickname because Ivy could; otherwise she liked Logan to be as civil as he could to the young man.

Scott nodded in reply to Logan's question, "Jean's still sick, I mean in the mornings and nights," he trailed off, "I... I just wish I knew what was wrong," he demanded, refraining from slamming a hand on the table top.

Logan looked thoughtful, "morning sickness?" he asked, "and night sickness?" he continued.

Scott looked up at the mention of morning sickness but his eyes dulled down as Logan continued. He didn't see the point of getting hopeful on something that was such a long shot. Jean was on the pill anyway.

"I think it was the chicken," Scott said quietly, remembering her complaining of a sore stomach after eating the greasy food.

Logan nodded accepted lifting the soda to his lips. After taking a few swigs he grimaced and bared his teeth, "one of these days I'm going to ask Wheels for a staff only bar," he muttered, swirling the lemonade in the bottle.

John chuckled suddenly, reminding the others of his presence, "I don't think Ivy's going to agree to anything if it has Scott and alcohol in the same sentence," he commented.

Logan smirked, a mere twitch of his lip as he sent Scott a knowing look, "it's not actually too bad of an idea," he said carefully, "maybe we'll finally find out what the fox says?" he said jokingly.

Scott just sent them all a dead panned look as he struggled not to grumble angrily. Why did everyone have to mention that? Jean had made him invite Ivy out for a friendly drink as a team bonding session and they may have gotten overly hammered. Only returning to the manor when Scott insisted on it, and holding Ivy's fox form up like a sacrifice he had shamelessly sung '_What does the Fox say'_ until the wee hours of the morning.

In his eyes, it was totally worth it the nicknames.

He shook his head, "you'll never find out," he scoffed, "trade secret,"

Logan's smirk grew for a second before his lips were sober again and he took another drink, "speaking of the fox where is Ivy?" he asked.

Scott frowned, "She's meant to be out with Jean but they left hours ago," he said quietly.

Logan nodded in understanding, "that explains that," he muttered, "woman and their shopping,"

Kitty entered the kitchen, her eyes searching for Piotr as soon as she entered the room, "hey guys," she said happily.

All the men nodded in greeting, too preoccupied with drinking and grunting at each other to respond accordingly. Kitty rolled her eyes as she sat down her eyes flicking to Scott and Logan for a split second. Logan, of course, caught the action and leant forward in curiosity.

"Something to share?" he asked, his voice rough but commanding.

Kitty shifted instantly, her eyes shifting around the room, "nope," she said, popping the 'p'.

Logan gave a deep chuckle, "come on Puss share with the class," he prompted.

Kitty glared at him for using one of his many nicknames but shrugged in response to the question, "Ivy and Jean were just drunk texting me," she muttered.

Logan sighed loudly, "damn it all, their getting drunk? We were meant to be having an exercise in the Danger room tonight," he said angrily.

Kitty shrugged, "yell at them not me," she asked, leaning slightly against Piotr.

Logan shook his head and opened his mouth just as a door somewhere in the manor slammed open. Logan's eyes snapped to the archway leading into the kitchen, narrowing slightly as loud voices echoed through the manor.

"Well, that explains the text," Kitty commented.

Logan's eyes went from the archway to Kitty and all he had to do was raise his eyebrows before Kitty sighed and answered, "I got a strange text and now that I think about it, it must have meant they were coming home or already here," she shrugged off again.

Ivy and Jean stumbled into the room, grins plastered on their faces as they talked with breathy voices. They leant against each other, holding one another up as they giggled and made random noises. Everyone stood up as Logan prepared to drill into his partner and her best friend.

"Logan!" Ivy exclaimed, trying to stumble over to him, only to practically fall over and instead rely on the counter to keep her standing.

"And Scooter!" Jean said loudly, gaining Ivy's attention and pointing over at her partner.

Ivy let out a loud giggle as she nodded quickly. Logan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, "Ivy, Jean," he barked, getting the drunken women's attention.

"Why did you get drunk of your asses?" he demanded, "we were meant to be having a team building exercise in the Danger room tonight,"

"Danger room?" Ivy said baffled, "Sounds dangerous!" she stage whispered.

Logan sighed and placed his head in his hands. Ivy was sometimes more trouble than she was worth.

* * *

**How was that? I really wanted some humour and I also didn't want to dive right into the main story, we need to lead up to it although I will be more focused in this story than I was in Shifting Hearts.**

**-Taila**


	3. Uncertainty

**A/N Hey boys and girls, hope you all are reading this!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Regretting it now?" I asked Jean.

Jean sighed and ignored me, her gaze remaining locked on her coffee cup. I waited patiently for the answer, boring holes into the top of her red hair pointedly. After a few minutes she began to squirm until finally looking up with an annoyed glance.

"How many times have you asked me that?" she demanded, her croaky voice breaking on multiple words.

I shrugged, a small smirk pulling at my lips, "lost count," I muttered back, my own coffee rising to my lips.

Her eyes narrowed a fraction but she bit her lip to hold back the response I could see on the tip of her tongue. _Smart girl_ I thought silently, my eyes wandering around the room in boredom. Since school was over and it was the holidays I had absolutely nothing to do... other than shop and waste my nights drinking. Which was definitely something I had gotten a head start on last night.

"How come you look like you actually slept?" Jean's tired voice reached my ears.

I shrugged again, "because I did?" I offered.

"How?" she demanded.

I licked my lips before continuing, "uh... I passed out from alcohol consumption?" I said making it a point to use big words. Hopefully I could confuse her alcohol ridden mind making her headache worse and hopefully then she'd ignore me.

"Then how come you aren't feeling it like I am, I mean you drunk more than I did!" she exclaimed loudly before wincing, a feeble hand coming up to massage her throbbing head.

I giggled as I remembered what Logan called my 'condition'... "Apparently it's because I'm _still_ drunk," I informed her, raising my cup like a salute.

She frowned, "huh?" she mumbled.

"She doesn't get hangovers and she's giggly and outgoing for a day or two," Logan's voice called from the doorway, "that's why we came to the conclusion that she's still drunk," he grunted again moving into the centre of the room to stand behind me.

I cocked a brow but didn't comment, watching as Jean tried to work out what he had said, "so she doesn't feel miserable like the rest of us, she continues feeling... happy and content?" she said slowly, like she was talking to a child.

I nodded happily and finished my coffee before pushing my seat back and attempting to stand up. Logan grunted as the chair hit him and stumbled backwards a small way before lifting his head to send me a half hearted glare. I shrugged it off and went to place my mug in the dishwasher.

"Jean? Professor wants to talk to you," Logan said quietly while he sat in the seat I had vacated.

I tuned out of the conversation, a hand coming to absently rub the crook of my neck. I turned and leant against the counter watching Jean frown as Logan shrugged lazily, his eyes flicking over to me. I smiled warmly at him, choosing to walk over and lean against him, my head resting on his.

"Yeah, I'll head over once the painkillers kick in," she muttered, blinking rapidly as she tried to clear her vision.

Logan nodded, accepting the answer as he let out a small breath, "and what, Ivy, are you doing today?" he asked softly, attempting to look up.

I leant back, meeting his gaze, before curling my lip, "no idea, classes are over and I have nothing to do," I moaned childishly, dropping myself onto the empty seat next to him.

He smiled and reached out to squeeze my hand, "how are you going for Christmas gifts?" he asked, cocking his head while amusement danced in his eyes.

I nibbled on my bottom lip, "very badly," I admitted sheepishly, refraining from growling at his playful look.

Logan nodded, a small smirk finding its way onto his features, "do you mind helping me out?" he asked, his chocolate coloured eyes roaming over my face, a small habit he seemed to have picked up.

I nodded, "you'll have to help me as well though," I warned him, "we can both be hopeless together," I said shooting him a warm smile as he absently played with my fingers. That man was hopeless alright.

He nodded before standing, his large body pushing his chair back, the legs of the wooden item scraping across the floor loudly, "want to head out now? Or after lunch?" he asked me walking over to grab a soda out of the fridge.

I shrugged, "after lunch, I'll have to ask around, see what people want for Christmas and who's staying over the holiday," I elaborated when he frowned at me sadly.

"Oh dear god," Jean suddenly murmured, "the great Wolverine's been domesticated,"

I snorted, "No, I've simply tamed the beast a little," I said, raising a hand and tipping it side to side to convey my meaning off 'a little'.

Logan barked out a laugh, "And by tamed you mean _I have _worked out that after playing the good boyfriend I get rewarded?" he said slyly with a self satisfied smirk, "one way or another," he added under his breath, just loud enough for us to hear him.

"Yeah... didn't need to hear that," Jean groaned.

I shrugged, "he's got a point," I told the wincing red head, "Oh, got it; he's just collecting brownie points," I exclaimed, proud of myself for finding a way to explain it.

"To be cashed in at a later date," Logan said loudly, interrupting our conversation.

I sent him a small look before sighing in defeat, "Sadly, he's still got a point," I muttered, rolling my eyes, trying to ignore the smirk I knew was on my lips.

"I have a present idea," Jean said, shooting us both wary glances.

I swallowed before nodding, "sure, uh fire away," I said, leaning forward so I could hear what she wanted for the upcoming holiday.

"Sound proof your room," she stated, raising her cup to her lips as I choked on air while Logan struggled not to laugh.

"Same goes for you though," Logan said, pointing an accusing finger at Jean.

Jean spluttered, "What? Why?" she said, outraged.

I rolled my eyes, "you're louder than the whole of Manhattan put together," I shuddered.

"And people wonder why I can't look Scooter in the eyes," Logan pointed out, almost to himself.

I chuckled before nodding, "right on," I said shooting my partner a bright look.

Jean deflated, "we can't be _that_ loud," she said quietly.

"Yes you can," Logan and I said at the same time, quirking a brow at each other when we both noticed the action.

Jean just stared at us, her gaze flicking between us both. I could see her mentally trying to reason that our argument was invalid. But sadly it wasn't, I hadn't been lying when I had said they were as loud as Manhattan... possibly louder?

"Fine," she grumbled, her cheeks flaming a red that could match her hair.

I smiled gently but didn't answer her, choosing to instead lean back in my chair and put together a list of the people I knew to be staying over the Holidays. The teachers most definitely, and I think Bobby and his little gang are staying, including Kitty. I'll ask the Professor later about the list of students staying, I knew most of my students pretty well and I wouldn't mind losing a few dollars to buy them something memorable.

I sighed and rubbed my face tiredly, closing my eyes briefly. I felt like a damn zombie today, even though I could still feel the buzz from the alcohol I had inhaled last night coursing through my system.

It wasn't calming or relaxing when I had woken with large dark puffy eyes begging to be noticed and worried over. But luckily I had easily thrown concern—and worry-out the window with some well placed foundation and some mascara but I still didn't like the dark circles under my green eyes.

Speaking of dark circles, I wasn't the only one bringing them back into fashion. Every time I looked over at Jean she would be closing her eyes or rubbing them. Not to mention all the yawning. Something was wrong with my red headed friend and it annoyed me that I wasn't able to get to the bottom of it quickly. I hated not knowing what was going on and if there was a way to stop it or make it better again.

Damn it all, I hate feeling useless.

"What are you thinking?"

I looked up at Storm, her bright eyes glued to my face, before shrugging noncommittally, "you know me," I said dismissively, "I don't understand the definition of 'think'," I teased.

Storm nodded, a small frown on her delicate lips, "translation?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine, just thinking about Christmas and the whole gift thing," I waved off distractingly.

Storm nodded. Again. "Ah, can't help you there," she said apologetically before grabbing a packet of chips and leaving.

I frowned after her but ignored the strange encounter. Lately the white and black headed woman was acting... off. Like something was influencing her normally bubbly behaviour. And of course my accusing—and probably frightened—glare went straight to Mr. Creed.

"Have you seen your brother around?" I asked the quiet Logan once Storm was out of hearing range.

When no answer came I turned, another frown on my features before I was meet with an empty kitchen. I stared at the spot he had previously been occupying with slight confusion before I exhaled sharply and turned to ask Jean when he had left. When I faced another empty seat I tuttered and stood up quickly, wondering briefly how long I had been lost in my own thoughts.

"Stupid," I muttered almost inaudibly before stalking from the room.

* * *

**Jean's POV**

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" I said almost warily as I spotted the thoughtful looking man through the small crack in his door.

"Ah yes, Jean come in," he greeted warmly, a gentle smile on his features as he beckoned me in.

I sent him a forced smile as I hesitantly took up my normal spot; a little off to the left of his desk. I wringed my hands together as he shuffled some papers around before looking up, his sharp eyes boring into mine.

"Jean?" he asked, looking slightly confused at my nervous behaviour before he schooled his expression back to neutral.

I shifted, "yes Professor?"I said back, my voice sounding strange to my own ears.

"How are you feeling Jean?" he asked, his voice soft, like a concerned fathers.

I couldn't hold back anymore and I felt my walls crumbled, the flood gates opening, "I don't know," I cried defeated, tears welling in my eyes, "I don't know what to feel anymore or how to feel it," I stumbled out, my throat closing up as a painful lump formed.

"Jean, everything is fine," he soothed, "calm yourself, breathe deeply," he continued, gesturing to the couch over by the bay window.

I stumbled over to it, my eyes burning while I furiously wiped the tears from them, "it's... hard to explain," I hiccupped, "the dream, the one I told you about, its unsettling me but it's not the main cause," I told him, "I just...I don't know what the main cause actually is,"

The Professor looked thoughtful for a split second, "so apart from the dreams how have you been feeling?" he questioned, his chair rolling over to me.

I sniffled but answered him honestly, "I feel like I'm going to cry at the drop of a hat and I'm so hungry, not to mention the ridiculous morning sickness..." I trailed off as a thought hit me.

The Professor smiled at the look on my face, "morning sickness can be untimely," he commented dryly as I clutched the end of the sofa, the skin around my knuckles going white as bone.

"Yeah," I agreed almost silently.

* * *

**So... what just happened?**

**-Taila**


	4. Love, Love, Love

**A/N Hey people, I'm back and you know I love you so... I have given you another chapter. Lucky Buggers.**

**Thanks to VulcanLover12 (awesome name!) and SarahBloomSakura for reviewing all the chapters and telling me what you love about the story, it makes me want to write more and thanks to TeacupHeart! I love sequels too!**

**And heres some Logan/Ivy fluff because you know you love it**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

I strolled down the halls idly, humming under my breath quietly as my eyes roamed over the familiar painting lining the wooden walls. _Have I seen that one before... oh wait, yes I have, when I was drunk... huh it looks different_

I sighed in boredom and my walking slowed as I got lost in my own thoughts. What was I going to get Logan for Christmas? The man was hard enough to buy a birthday present for—don't ask—and I did not want to have to go through _that_ again. I ran a hand through my flame coloured locks before pulling down my shirt impatiently.

I rubbed the crook of my neck again before walking forwards quicker, suddenly craving a hot shower. The heat would sooth my aching muscles and maybe a quick burst of icy water would clear my slightly fuzzy head. I couldn't think straight with the slight drunkenness I still felt, like a presence in the back of my mind.

My feet slowly but surely led me back to the room I shared with Logan while my mind wandered elsewhere. My hands automatically twisted the polished door knob as I pushed the door open, my eyes slightly glazed over as I started stripping my clothes on my way to the bathroom.

I turned the shower head on, feeling the cold air hit my bare side as the cool water slowly heated up. I turned from the shower, facing the mirror before raising a hand and combing it through my hair, absently trying to control my mane of hair.

I frowned at my reflection before grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it under the stream of the shower. I faced the mirror once again and gently rubbed at my face, wiping off the make-up I had applied earlier that day to hide my tired features. The small white piece of cloth became a light beige colour as foundation transferred from my pale cheeks to the pale cloth.

I blinked down at the colour change before looking up, my eyes settling on my reflection and the dark eyes that screamed back at me. I shook my head, turning to throw the cloth into the laundry hamper before I stepped forward, pulling the shower curtain back.

When the hot water touched my leg and my side I breathed out in relief. I closed my eyes and hummed in contentment as I felt the grime from the previous day wash away, falling in streams down my body. I sighed loudly, my muscles relaxing under the hot water as I ran my hands through my hair, ensuring it was fully wet before applying a generous dollop of shampoo.

I smiled softly as the smell of ginger reached my nostrils. I chuckled when I remembered Logan's curiosity all those months ago, wondering why I smelt so nice to his senses, the smell of rose and ginger apparently. I rubbed the pastel orange coloured soap into my hair gently, tugging at the knots and smoothing the dark red hair down.

I heard the bathroom door creak open as I washed the soap spuds from my hair. I ignored the slight beat of panic that thrummed in my chest before I felt Logan's presence as the sink's tap turned on. I heard him splashing water—most likely onto his face and neck—before the rustling of material, my towel.

"Logan?" I called out, my hand poking out of the shower.

I felt his warm hand touch my own and I smiled gently before asking, "Can you pass me a new container of body wash?" I asked, holding back my chuckle.

He snorted before I felt the loss of his hand and heard the cabinets opening. I patiently waited for the cool container to touch my hands and when it did, I said a quiet thank you before grabbing a loofa and pouring some off the unscented white liquid onto the bright coloured ball.

"I'm not sure whether I'm happy you got a new shower curtain for our room or if I'm severely disappointed," Logan's deep voice grumbled over the shower.

I chuckled despite my best efforts, "well, I'll let you ponder over that when you're _not_ in the same room as me," I told him, watching the soap fall down my ivory skin and down the drain.

He hummed quietly, the sound of marble clashing as he sat on the toilet, "now I don't want to leave," he stated, as more rustling sounded. I could picture his trade mark smirk painted on his features as he crossed his arms defiantly.

I rolled my eyes at his behaviour and comment but stayed under the hot spray of the water, allowing the heat to seep into my muscles. We sat—stood in my case—in companionable silence for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than ten minutes.

"It's lunch in a hour darling," Logan suddenly said, his drawl emphasising the pet name, "you better get dressed," he said before standing and leaving the room, his heavy footsteps stopping in the bedroom where creaking could be heard.

I sighed and turned the shower head off, before reluctantly stepping out into the cool air. I shivered and grabbed the large fluffy towel that sat, draped over the sink, before hastily drying myself off, water droplets still showing on my smooth unmarred skin. I quickly dried my hair rendering it, for the moment, unable to drip water down my back.

I wrapped the same towel around my body snugly before lazily walking out in the bedroom to witness Logan lying on the bed, his large frame taking up the better portion of it.

I smiled softly at his peaceful expression as I wandered over to him, watching his chest rise and fall with steady breaths. I cocked my head as I came to lie next to him, turning my head so I could stare at his face like something out of a romantic movie.

I always hated those films.

I blinked lazily at him, each time making it harder for me to force my eyes open again. I sighed and turned on my side, facing him as I felt water drip down my legs, sliding down my thighs. I lifted a hand and pushed his hair out of his face gently, making sure not to disturb him with the action.

As I lowered my hand, his own shot up to grab my wrist, making me jump violently. I turned a glare on him as he chuckled, rolling over and letting out a soft sigh in contentment. His hand went from gripping my wrist to gently holding it as his thumb rubbed the pulse point.

I gave him a playful wince, staring at him openly as he breathed deeply, "Lunch is in a hour," I echoed his words from before, my free hand coming free of my body to reach out and bop the tip of his nose.

He opened an eye in annoyance before shrugging his large shoulders and moving closer, nuzzling into my neck like a child. I cocked a brow, attempting to look down at his face but he burrowed deeper, his breath tickling my neck as he breathed.

"Hmm rose," he stated inhaling deeply as he gripped my wrist tighter, the soft stroking disappearing.

I chuckled, relaxing as we stayed close to each other, breathing each other in happily. I heard a voice in my head reminding me that lunch was probably in around three quarters of an hour and I had to get dressed. I winced before pulling back and sitting up, brushing my now dripping hair from my cheeks.

"Ivy," Logan mumbled, his face now pressed against the soft cotton duvet, a small frown marring his features.

I placed my hand on his thigh and leaned down a little, "yeah?" I asked quietly, my eyebrows crinkling slightly.

One of his eyes peeked open again and the same note of annoyance was visible in his chocolate eyes. I cocked a brow, waiting for him to explain what he wanted. Logan was strangely childish that way.

He murmured something, but it reached my ears as muffled noise. I rolled my eyes and leaned in closer, tilting my head so I could hear him better. He mumbled again and I shagged my shoulders when I still couldn't hear his deep voice through the comforter.

"Logan, for Pete's sake—"

His lips crashed against mine roughly, his hands quickly grabbing my hips and pulling me down. He let my lips go, a large smile on his face as I giggled and hit him on the shoulder. I shook my head as his grip tightened and he held me close again, his grip clearly stating that he wasn't going to let me go.

I wiggled in his grasp, muttering about lunch and our plans before I heard him cursing. I stopped moving out of habit and glared at his closed eye lids heatedly. He made a gruff noise before shifting to get comfortable, pulling me to his chest as his arms wrapped around my body possessively.

I shook my head but let him hold me close, a small content smile on my lips. I blinked, my eyelids feeling heavy as I inhaled Logan's scent, a deep musk and the pure woodsy smell of the outdoors... as cheesy as it sounded. I burrowed my head into his chest and allowed my eyes to slide shut, my breathing calming as Logan's hand gently rubbed up and down my back.

I hummed in contentment and relaxed fully allowing my body to go slack in my partner's arms. Logan chuckled softly, his head tilting as he pressed a soft but firm kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you," he muttered quietly.

I tensed up a little, my eyes flying open when he uttered the words I had wished for him to speak for months. My breathing increased and I sat, staring into the dark hues of his shirt in shock. Oh my god... he had told me he loved me... what do I do? Do I say it back? I do don't I?

"Ivy?" he asked, his voice holding slight fear, a tone I had rarely heard in his deep voice.

I swallowed before pulling back and looking up into his chocolate eyes, "I love you too," I whispered.

I got about a split second of air before he claimed my lips again, his mouth demanding as he slowly rolled over me, towering above me. I whimpered into his mouth as one of his hands slid up my thigh, his soft touch taking me breath away. I allowed my hands to travel under his shirt and caress the hard muscles that lined his stomach, instant appreciation for his body blooming in my own.

He pulled back, his breathing hard, before whispering, "We have to go to lunch," he said hoarsely.

I nodded, swallowing hard before pressing a soft kiss to his mouth and pushing him gently so he'd roll over onto his back once again. I stood up quickly, ignoring the small wet patch my hair had left on the dark duvet, as I walked over to the closet opening it impatiently.

I pulled out some dark jeans and woollen jersey along with lacey undergarments. I slipped the lace over my legs and clipped my bra before hastily pulling on the tight jeans and snug shirt. I hummed in the warmth and grinned for a few seconds before quickly throwing on some boots and skipping out to get my lover.

"Logan, if you're still on that bed when I get out of this closet, so help me I'll—" I stopped when I found the room empty.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose in annoyance. That's the second time today I thought I was talking to the man but he wasn't even in the bloody room! Well at least he wasn't on the damn bed... I grumbled under my breath, my mood souring as I stormed over to rip my phone off its charger.

I let out a small shriek as warm hands surrounded me, flipping me around and dropping me on the vanity, "ready?" Logan asked gently, his warm chocolate eyes focused on my own emerald green ones.

I nodded and grabbed his hands, my anger evaporating as I leant in for one kiss before humming and dragging him out the door. I had shopping to do and even the hunk of a man I called my boyfriend couldn't slow me down.

* * *

**So it occurred to me while writing this story that I don't recall asking my loyal readers if they wanted a lemon!? I feel kind of guilty... I like to ask my readers in case some people don't like that or think it'll ruin the story. And please don't be embarrassed to say yes you want one because I think I'll be more embarrassed to actually write said lemon...**

**Anyway here is you're chapter and I hoped you liked it**

**-Taila**


	5. Telephone

**A/N Hey guys, I have been horrible with updates lately and I just don't know why I haven't had the time. I suppose it's been a big mix of illness, school work family and what not. But I apologize and here is Chapter five!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel as I watched the green scenery fly past my window. The lush landscape was oddly peaceful and calming, wiping the dark thoughts I had had earlier that morning.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Logan's deep voice cut into my thoughts.

I spared him a quick glance before returning my gaze to the road in front of me, shrugging as my eyes roamed over the dashboard, "no idea," I said, smiling softly as Logan gave a small noise of frustration.

"Thanks for the help," he muttered under his breath, turning to watch me as I drove.

I knew he hated not being the one behind the wheel but since we couldn't take his motorbike we were stuck taking my beautiful car. And no one, potential future partner or not, is driving my baby while I'm still breathing.

"What about you?" I asked watching him shift out of the corner of my eye.

He took a deep breath in, his chest inflating before he slumped back against the seat, "no idea," he said, copying the words I had spoken seconds before.

I chuckled, pulling out and over taking a car quickly, "see? You're no help either," I scolded playfully.

I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye, a small smile painting his lips, "now you know how I feel," he stated, turning to look at me again.

"Large and none too bright?" I offered with a shy smirk, carefully watching him out of the corner of my eyes.

"You'll be large shortly, you're almost lifting more than Scooter," Logan pointed out proudly, reaching over to squeeze my fore-arm mockingly.

I scoffed, "I work out because I know I would've been the first to die in the Hunger Games," I informed him with a quick and satisfied nod.

He chuckled nodding, "whatever you say precious," he allowed.

I smiled, "I like how you didn't comment on the 'none too bright' part of that sentence," I said smugly.

All I got back was a snort and silence as Logan's dark head turned to watch the outside world fly past. I let out a small breath before focusing on the road in front of me. We were almost at the mall complex I wanted to visit, a few more turns and we would be right at its front—hopefully empty—door.

Logan groaned as I rolled up to the parking garage of the large shopping mall, "really?" he questioned, "this place will probably be buzzing with sweaty teenagers and the like," he pointed out, shooting me a pleading look.

I shook my head in amusement, "in case you've forgotten, large and none too bright, Professor ends our school year about a fortnight before official schools and colleges so our students can get home without worrying about traffic," I said with a self satisfied smile.

Logan hesitated before nodding, waiting until the car parked, "come on then I don't want to be here longer than I have too," he muttered, throwing the door open and lumbering out.

"Ever the social one aren't we Logan?" I muttered watching his large form start to saunter away.

I shook my head at his retreating form before copying his actions; slamming and locking the car door behind myself. I jogged to catch up with his long strides, my hair bobbing in the high pony tail I had forced it into. I sighed when he started walking faster... just to spite me, I'll bet.

"I have the keys to your only ride home," I sang, running past him.

I heard him growl some curses under his breath as I reached the air conditioned entrance, turning on my heel to send him an impatient mock-scowl. He continued at his comfortable pace and made me wait—scowl and all—for him to reach me.

I whacked him on the arm as we entered, "enough of that," I scolded, before continuing calmly, "now whose on our list?" I asked, my eyes roaming over the multiple shops with millions of different sales on.

Logan shrugged noncommittally, "everybody?" he guessed.

I chuckled, "close enough," I muttered under my breath, moving forward and dragging a foul mouthed Logan behind me.

* * *

I grinned at Logan's huff of annoyance as I pulled the ringing cell phone out of my pocket, purposefully ignoring the question he had been asking for ages. I read the caller I.D before shooting Logan a smirk and holding the device up to my ear.

"Hey Jean," I greeted, sifting through some dresses, "what's up?"

I heard a small nervous chuckle on the other end, "hey Ivy," she said back, "what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged before realizing she couldn't see the action, "oh uh, shopping with Logan," I said, a small wince gracing my features at I looked at the man in question.

"Mistake number one," Jean stated, a chuckle reaching my ears.

I scoffed, "tell me about it, I was hoping he would only be an annoyance once he became impatient..." I trailed off watching the man cautiously sniffing at some body cream.

"Logan's always impatient though," Jean reminded me.

"Don't I know it," I muttered dejectedly, sighing loudly and letting my hand ghost over a small silvery number.

I frowned at the dress as Jean answered, "Well if you didn't you do now," she said before silence rang down the phone line.

I cocked my head, sensing Jean had something to tell me, "What's up Jean?" I asked, pulling the dress off its hook to look at it properly. Storm was complaining about her lack of 'girly' clothes the other day... and this was in her size...

"You know how I've been feeling sick?" Jean started before her voice slowed and she fell silent.

I chuckled practically hearing the rest of the conversation in my head, "morning sickness is a bitch," I told the red head, draping the dress over my arm.

"You know what I'm going to say don't you?" she said, a dangerous glint in her voice.

I shrugged again, "uh... you have... Lyme disease?" I said nervously, chuckling to myself.

I heard her splutter, "No I do not have Lyme disease," she clarified, speaking tiredly as though she was repeating herself.

"I'm pregnant,"

I smiled, even though I—on some level—already knew, "congratulations," I said warmly, wanting nothing more than to hug the red head and never let go... well I'd loosen my grip when the baby bump came along.

"I wanted to tell you in person but I'm too impatient," she said, giggling slightly, "but I expect a hug and girlish squeal when you get home. Deal?" she practically demanded, her tone leaving no room for negotiation.

I sighed but agreed nonetheless, wishing my best friend good health until I returned. I slipped my phone back into my pocket before turning to look for the large hunk of a man I was 'blessed' to call my boyfriend. Wrinkles marred my brow as I looked around the small feminine store, my eyes roaming over every person but not finding the man.

"Impossible," I grumbled under my breath, going up to the counter to buy the soft material I cradled in my arms.

The shop keeper smiled falsely, "hello, just this for today?" she asked her voice high.

I nodded and shot her a too bright smile, "yes, thank you," I said sweetly, watching her quickly scan the item before folding it neatly and placing it in a labelled bag.

"Thank you for shopping here, please come again," she intoned, her smile showing her teeth.

I nodded distractedly and walked outside impatiently. I checked the dress before looking up to see Logan relaxing in the overly plush leather chairs they provide for tired shoppers. I raised a brow and walked forward, turning so I could sit by him before placing the bag on his lap.

"Got it for Storm," I told him as he carefully pulled out the dress, "think she'll like it?" I asked, watching him look over the material before plopping it back into its bag.

"It's nice," he assured me, leaning over to plant a soft but firm kiss on my lips.

I hummed into the kiss before pulling back, "want me to say it's from both of us or did you want to get her something yourself?" I asked standing and pulling the sluggish man with me.

He looked thoughtful, "jewellery?" he said simply.

I raised a brow, "what did you get her last year?" I asked him.

He smirked, "jewellery," he informed me, taking my hand and pulling me until I was walking at his side comfortably.

I shook my head in amusement, "maybe we should try something different this year?" I offered, "oh and I know what we should get Jean," I said before adding, "and Scooter."

Logan smiled, "and that is?"

"A pram... maybe a crib?" I said before watching shock and understanding contort his features.

"Earplugs?" he offered with a gentle smile.

I shook my head fondly, my gaze leaving his to scope out another shop. I froze when I saw an antique shop, "this way," I murmured, tugging Logan along with me.

He looked around before shooting me a curious glance, "Professor and Storm?" I asked, pursing my lips.

Logan hesitated before nodding, "good idea," he praised before turning to start stalking around the shop. I rolled my eyes at him, a small smile painting my lips before I followed his example and began to search the selves.

After ten minutes I found plenty of beautiful and eccentric items... but I was unsure about who would want what. I frowned as I pulled out my phone, my fingers flying across the screen as I typed out a message.

_Just saw an antique atlas from before my time, Professor will like? –IR_

I sent the message before cradling the phone in my hand and standing near the mentioned item... just in case someone tried to snag it.

_I think he would yes, but if you end up buying it tell me, I'll buy a globe to match it :) –JG_

I shook my head and rolled my eyes before reaching out to grab the gorgeous old book and hold it in my arms. Leave it to Jean to find a way to do something together. I walked up to the counter as I sent her a final text.

_Buying it, you had better get the globe preggers ;) –IR_

I placed the atlas on the table and went through the same fake conversation I went through with the blonde at the dress store. Money exchange hands before I turned to wander and find Logan; that man had a habit of disappearing...

"What'd you buy this time?" he muttered in my ear, a hand coming around to poke around in the plain white plastic bag.

I snapped the bag out of his reach with a small giggle, "no," I said, "buy your own."

He wrinkled his nose, "buy my own what?" he insisted, his hand opening the bag to reveal the name of the book it had been holding, "atlas?" he asked.

I nodded, "Professor, from both of us, Jean and Scooter are buying a Globe to match," I stated proudly.

Logan nodded, chuckling, "now do you plan to get all our Christmas shopping done today or what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Logan language for; I want to get the hell out of here!" I murmured under my breath gesturing him to follow me as I made my way back to the car.

I hadn't brought much, just the dress, atlas and something for Logan when he wasn't looking. But that was hidden underneath layers of women's underwear and beauty products. Basically anything to throw him off the scent and hopefully my master plan was working.

We walked calmly out to the car, bantering playful as we walked, our shoes slapping against the tar sealed parking lot.

* * *

**Sorry, Ohmygerd how hard is it to update at least once a week? I mean really, put some effort in Taila!**

**-Taila**


End file.
